Orbital Elevator
The Orbital Elevator is a proposed structure designed to transport material from a celestial body's surface into space. In Gundam, the Orbital Elevator is only appear in Anno Domini timeline setting. It provides transportation to and from the crucial solar receptors that power the entire world it is also nicknamed the "Solar Elevator". Orbital Elevator System Necessitated under high-level energy consumption as a renewable alternative to the dwindling fossil fuel supplies, the , shortened as , is a megastructure originally planned by Aeolia Schenberg in 2090 to function in the combined capacity of a space elevator and a solar power satellite. It is comprised of two geostationary rings, equidistantly supported at 10 and 40 thousand kilometers above the equator by three 50-thousand-kilometer-high compressive elevator towers that terminate in ballast satellites. The top ring is lined with a photovoltaic array, and the towers act to carry the energy it supplies to the surface. The whole of the construct is shielded from meteoroids, space debris, corrosion, weathering, geomagnetic storms, radiation (from the Van Allen belt or otherwise), and assorted other deteriorative agents with the use of a physical energy barrier. It is defended by the collective military forces of the nations invested in its function. Presently used for civilian space tourism, the elevators also act as a stepping stone to the ongoing international pursuit of space colonization. The progress upon this endeavor is unspecified, and currently the only colonies known to exist are Celestial Being's Krung Thep and the Human Reform League's The Internationale. The three dominant supranational powers responsible for system's construction and operation -- the Union, the Human Reform League, and the AEU -- have presently imposed a global boycott of fossil fuels so to better monopolize the energy distribution market. Union Orbital Elevator The orbital elevator controlled by the is situated near the border of the modern-day states of Brazil and Colombia within the Amazon Basin. It was the first of the elevators to become operational, completed in 2297. Tenchū , the orbital elevator controlled by the Human Reform League, is situated on an artificial island near the real-life nation of Nauru, north of the Solomon Islands in the Pacific Ocean. It was the second of the elevators to become operational, completed in 2297. AEU Orbital Elevator The orbital elevator, also known as La Tour, controlled by the is situated west of Lake Victoria, near the border of the real-life African states of Uganda and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. As of 2307, it is incomplete. In 2312, the superstructure is destroyed by Memento Mori, initiating an auto purge of its outer shell killing evacuating civilians and endangered the nearby cities are the base of the tower. Only by the combined efforts of Celestial Being, Katharon, Federation rogues and loyalists and an A-Laws squadrons did they save the cities. Four months later, the electrical system is restored. Construction Assumning that all the Orbital Elevators are created the same we can conclude the several aspects of the construction via instances within the Series that refer to the HRL controlled Orbital Elevator 'Tenchu' * Orbiting satellite station - Built into the Orbital elevator probably headquarters for military operations for defensive purposes and general maintenance. * Low Orbit Station (True Pillar) - Built into the Orbital elevator used for commercial, possibly residential and vocational purposes. Stopping station for civilian linear trains. Includes gravity Blocks. * High Orbit Station - Built into the Orbital elevator used for military purposes, probably used as military personnel station and hangar. This also has a control room to watch over operations. External Links Category:Anno Domini Technology Category:Anno Domini